


Resignation and Rejection

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [9]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmates, and a sweetheart beneath his grumpy exterior, Óin is a crafty old dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Óin could sum up his feelings about his soulmate and soul light in one word.</p>
<p>And he was damned if he was going to let another dwarf fall into that same state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation and Rejection

**Resignation & Rejection**

 

If there was one word to describe Óin’s attitude in regards to his soulmate, it would be ‘resigned’.

He was resigned to the fact that he had yet to meet his soulmate, and he was nearing the end of his lifetime.

He was resigned to the fact that he would most likely leave his soulmate with a black soul light for the rest of his or her life.

He was resigned to the possibility that his soulmate was either an elf or yet to be born, for his life had spanned almost 300 years already and his soul light was still white.

Even if he did meet his soulmate before he died, he was resigned to the likelihood that they would not wish to bond with him – he understood; he was nearly deaf and grumpier than Dori.

He held no hard feelings to those who had found their soulmates, though, and felt nothing but sympathy for those who had lost theirs.

 

Óin was becoming increasingly frustrated with how young Kíli’s soulmate continued to reject the archer. To find one’s soulmate was a blessing, and yet the young Man was denying it! He had the opportunity to be with the one being who would complete him, and he was refusing to take the chance!

It frustrated Óin to no end.

He saw the effects Laddyn’s rejection was having on Kíli, and as much as he disliked being on the receiving end of the young dwarf’s pranks, he was concerned that said young dwarf was no longer pulling said pranks. A look of resignation was developing in Kíli’s eyes and bearing whenever he looked at the Man travelling with them.

Óin decided enough was enough, and he was going to do something about it.

He would enlist young Ori’s help. The Man seemed to feel fondly for the lad – in a familial manner, mind – and so little Ori would be a great help in pushing Laddyn to apologise to and accept his bond with Kíli.

Óin might be old, but he knew what he was doing, by Mahal!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, Óin doesn't have a soulmate. Well, he does, but he'll never meet him/her. Sometimes, screw ups happen and soulmates are born far too far apart to ever meet (both time-wise and distance-wise)
> 
> Next up, Bifur!


End file.
